


Surprise kiss-14dalovers

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Social Anxiety, Surprise Kissing, withdrawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole is helping Cullen deal with withdrawal symptoms by request from her sister.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14dalovers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 6





	Surprise kiss-14dalovers

**Author's Note:**

> Some people seemed interested in my quizzy studying medicine so I thought I would try something with that. And made an au where her sister is inquisitor and she ends up being able to use her medical skills.
> 
> This user doesn't consent to having her works published on an unofficial app

“Nichole, I have a favor to ask? But it needs to be between us. Okay?”

“Okay.” Nichole said hesitantly taking the wine from her twin. She admits she’s a bit worried about what the favor was, with Evie being the Inquisitor, but she can at least hear her out, definitely after letting her stay in Skyhold to help her reclaim her life from their parents.

“I have a friend.” Evie started before pausing, scrunching her nose the same way Nichole does, when she tries to focus one something. “ He has retired from the templars and has decided to quit lyrium. The lyrium withdrawal causes headaches. He doesn’t want to waste Inquisition resources on his head aches, because he’s an ass. I mentioned that you have medical training and that you when you aren’t accompanying me on the field that you have a lot of free time and that I trust you enough to not go around telling people his personal details.” 

“So, you just want me to give him stuff with his migraines and try to help alleviate any other symptoms he may have?”

“Hey don’t pretend that this will be easy. He is a stubborn ass and will pretend he’s fine as he is lying on the floor in absolute agony.” Evie warned.

“Is he aware of you asking me for help? Or are you meddling with his life?”

“Yes to both, I nagged him into getting help, until he agreed for the low cost of me leaving him alone.”

Nichole sighed, realizing how unwelcomed her presence is going to be.

Which is how she ended up standing in front of The Commander of the Inquisition’s door, summoning the courage to hand him migraine medicine. He’s probably going to yell at her and get mad at her attempts of helping. Her sister did strongarm him. And, Nichole shook her head trying to shake the train of thought out of her head. Her sister told him she was coming. He knew she was coming. That’s just the worst case scenario, best case he is rich and throws money at her. Most likely she is just going to hand him the medicine and he will thank her. So, he is probably going to just thank her and they’ll be done.

She knocked on the door and entered the office when she heard a voice telling her to come in. She dropped the medicine on his desk barely glancing at the blonde man sitting at the desk and started to ask the questions she prepared on the way there.

“Hello, I’m Nichole Trevelyan and I’m assuming your Commander Rutherford.” Nichole stated wincing at how stilted she sounded. Damn she needs to stop being so nervous meeting new people.

“Please just call me Cullen. I’m not the biggest fan of titles.”

“Okay, Cullen. My sister explained that your withdrawals are giving you some minor headaches. I think the potion on your desk will help. I made sure it’s lyrium free. I know most medicine’s don’t use lyrium, but sometimes they do. So I checked it.” Nichole said in one breath, trying to get the words out as quickly as possible.

“Nichole. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Cullen said gently grabbing her hand.

“Yeah. Of course. New people, combined with my sister trusting me. I’m a bit nervous. I’ll get better, sorry.” 

“No need to apologize. I understand, your sister is a very intimidating woman.”

Nichole placed her hand on her mouth trying to hide her smile. “ Be careful, you don’t want Evie to hear you say that, she already thinks you’re a stubborn ass.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I got promoted from. I thought I was just an ass.” Cullen grumbled.

Nichole felt bad snorting and started to apologize again.

“Don’t apologize for laughing at my awful joke, I won’t tell your sister.”

“I’m honestly surprised when she told me you were a templar and her friend.”

Cullen looked at her shocked. “I’m surprised she called me a friend.”

Nichole and Cullen ended up meeting at least every month and quickly these little check ups became the most enjoyable part of Skyhold for Nichole. She didn’t even mind being left off missions with her sister anymore, where she would have no one but Cole to talk to and always end up feeling like a waste of space. Now she spends time with Cullen, whenever she has the chance. 

And when he was busy she would spend time with one of her new friends who introduced themselves after she and Cullen became friends. Her favorite was Dorian, who introduced himself by stating that he wanted to “meet the girl their dear commander was so interested in.” and he said with a smile that seemed to hide a joke, she didn’t understand.

Dorian was the only person who understood her complicated emotions about her parents. Evie only seemed to hate them and didn’t seem to understand the warm feelings Nichole still felt for them. Dorian did though. And it made her feel slightly less crazy.

She hasn’t been this happy since… ever. She adored having these new friends. Especially Cullen. She loved how strong he is and that he managed to survive what he did. She loved that he was trying to be a better person after Kirkwall. She loved how annoyed he gets at Sera’s pranks. She loved how much he tries to make her good at chess and how he sometimes lets her win, thinking she wouldn’t notice. He also has such a cute smile and laugh. He even promised that he wouldn’t let her parents touch her or Evie when she told him what her parents were like. She even showed him her drawings. And she never shows anyone her art. Not even Evie. Cullen is one of the most amazing people she met and she’s so glad he’s in her life. Even if she wished that he didn’t have to deal with withdrawal symptoms to have them meet.

Nichole skipped to his office, carrying their lunch, that they always eat together since they realized that they both tend to forget to eat. Best way to make sure the other didn’t starve they decided. She loved these lunches, where she can see Cullen be Cullen and not a commander or her patient.

Cullen opened the door before she even had a chance to knock and Cullen looked pale and was shaking.

“Something wrong?” Nichole asked concerned that his withdrawal were acting up again.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Cullen said way too quickly for Nichole’s confort. 

She closed the door behind her as she entered the office, Cullen refusing to make eye contact with her. 

“Cullen, your acting like me. What’s wrong?”

“What?” 

“ A nervous wreck. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, um, I just have a question.” Cullen stated , red coloring his pale, sickly complexion.

“Oh? Well I’m always happy to listen. So, calm down and tell me what’s wrong. I won’t hurt you.”

Her words must have reached Cullen because the fear etched into his face was replaced with a determination, she only saw when he helped her sister track down Samson. 

He then pinned her to the door and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her hard and fast, his hands seemingly trying to touch every inch of her. He pulled away gasping and started to apologize, but Nichole just pulled him back towards, not wanting the kiss to end. She wrapped her legs around him and allowed Cullen and the door to support her weight as Cullen stuck his tongue in her mouth, making Nichole release a noise she didn’t even know she could make. Cullen pulled away gasping letting Nichole catch her breath as he peppered her neck with kisses.

“So, I was wondering if you would be interested in pursuing a relationship.” Cullen asked between the kisses her neck was receiving. 

Nichole laughed at the fact he still asked after he kissed her senseless and nodded, before realizing he couldn’t see her nod. “Yes, Cullen. I would like that very much.”

“Good.” Cullen sighed before kissing her again.


End file.
